


No Kissing

by DramioneFanfictionForum, ElleMartin



Series: A Collection of Gifts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneFanfictionForum/pseuds/DramioneFanfictionForum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleMartin/pseuds/ElleMartin
Summary: Prompt: Ministry Gala, “Go talk to her already. You’ve been staring at her all night,and it’s starting to get weird.” Green dress, Jadeite necklace. “What if I kissed you right now?”





	No Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmolson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmolson/gifts).



> Prompt: Ministry Gala, “Go talk to her already. You’ve been staring at her all night,and it’s starting to get weird.” Green dress, Jadeite necklace. “What if I kissed you right now?”

“Granger, wait.”

Draco Malfoy stared at the witch standing before him, wearing nothing but a jadeite necklace and a smile; her green dress in a puddle on the floor behind her next to her heels. Behind him, he could hear the muffled voices from the hall as the Ministry Gala continued on without them.

He’d seen her the moment she’d walked through the floo, looking like a delicious present in that dress, just dying to be unwrapped. He knew that she was only just recently single again; the weasel's exploits had been all over Witch Weekly. He also knew that he could consider himself very lucky indeed that out of all of the available wizards here, she had chosen him for a quick romp in some random office.

To be fair, this was not at all what he had expected when he chose to heed Pansy’s drolly delivered advice of “Just go talk to her already. You’ve been staring at her all night, and it’s starting to get weird.” And there he’d stood, thinking he’d been very subtle. He grabbed another gillywater with a lime twist from the cash bar, and made his way over, mentally plotting out small talk topics for discussion, and just where he’d suggest that they should go and grab dinner sometime. Instead, Granger had given him a quick once-over, said “Oh, you’ll do perfectly” with a sly grin, grabbed his hand, and marched him into this office. Or was it a conference room? Oh well, semantics.

Gods, she was so very naked and delicious, suntanned skin everywhere he looked. That was interesting, he thought. Did Granger sun in the nude? You really do learn something new every day.

“No waiting, Malfoy,” she told him. “You’ve read the papers, I’m sure, so you should already know why we’re here. I am in need of your services tonight.”

He eyed her shrewdly, trying hard to make eye contact instead of staring at her pert nipples. “And what exactly are these services of mine that you need?”

“Don’t play coy, it doesn’t suit you,” Granger said. “I need a revenge fuck, and you’re going to give it to me. Now, would you prefer up against the wall or on the table?”

He slowly removed his suit jacket, carefully dusted it off, and hung it on a chair back. He then went to work on his shirt buttons. “All these years since school, and we’ve never even exchanged pleasantries. Now, you think I’m just going to give you a - what did you say? Revenge fuck?” He saw her eyes glaze with lust as his shirt came off. “I mean, Granger, come now. We’ve never even kissed.”

“No kissing,” she growled. “I just need your cock, not your mouth.”

“Well, don’t I feel cheap,” Draco said. “And what if I kissed you right now?”

He reached for her finally, pulling her taut frame flush against his, grinding his cock against her as she moaned.

“No,” she breathed out. “No kissing. Kissing leads to feelings, and I don’t need anymore emotions or feelings in my life right now.”

“But what if I were to kiss you, say… right here?” Draco put his lips softly against her throat, peppering it with nips and licks. He pushed her back onto the conference table, hitching her legs around his waist as she began frantically working his belt buckle. “Or maybe you’d prefer my kisses here?” he asked, leaning forward to place his mouth on her stomach, and kissing the sensitive flesh around her navel.

“Okay, okay!” Granger cried. “Some kissing is okay. Just not on my lips.”

Draco chuckled low in his throat. “Oh, Granger, but I really do think you’ll love my kisses on your lips the most,” he said, and with an evil smirk, lowered his head even further.


End file.
